She Loves You
by Tayna-chan
Summary: A Dakari song fic! For any Takari fans, don't worry, i gots me a Takari song fic up my sleeve, you just wait...


A/N: This IS a Dakari, so Takari fans turn away now! If you choose to keep reading, then you have no reason to flame me. My second song fic! Please review! I need to know if you like this type of fic. If so, hehe, I'll write more!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own digimon, wish i did but sadly... nope. "She Loves You" Is copywrited by the Beatles, and is one hell of a cute song!  
  
  
  
She Loves You  
  
  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah   
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah   
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
~*~  
  
"Davis, I really think you should stop bothering Kari. Can't you tell by her actions, she doesn't love you?" TK was always so calm about Kari, and when he said that, Davis knew it was true. He sulked home in a sad mood, having been made to realise he'd officially lost the race for the one he loved.  
  
~*~  
You think you've lost your love,   
Well I saw her yesterday.   
It's you she's thinking of   
And she told me what to say.   
She says she loves you   
And you know that can't be bad.   
Yes, she loves you   
And you know you should be glad.   
~*~  
  
Jun sat on the couch when Davis got home. He was in no mood to talk to her and shrugged her off when she said she had an important message to give him. 'It's from Kaaaaari~' the words rang like bells in his ears. He ran back to the room where Jun was and asked her what the message was. "Well, I saw Kari on the way home from the store and she told me, to tell you 'not to listen to TK' whatever that means, 'and that she really loves you instead' I don't know what's going on but-- Davis?" Davis had already left the apartment and was dashing at full speed to Kari's house. If anyone saw him, they'd tell you the first thing they noticed about him was the grin upon his face.   
  
~*~  
She said you hurt her so  
That she almost lost her mind.   
But now she says she knows   
You're not the hurting kind.   
She says she loves you   
And you know that can't be bad.   
Yes, she loves you   
And you know you should be glad.   
~*~  
  
When he arrived, Kari was just getting home, she was right at the front of the apartment.  
  
"Kari, I-"  
  
"You gave up, why did you give up on me!? It drove me crazy to see you let TK win, I don't want him, I want you! When I saw your sister, and gave her the message, I honestly thought you wouldn't respond. I'm glad you did though. I know you and I are meant to be now."  
  
~*~  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah   
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah   
With a love like that   
You know you should be glad.   
~*~  
  
Davis looked at her. Her eyes were averted from his, he took her chin in his hand and held it up so she could clearly see the emotion in his eyes. When she did see, she must have realised how sorry he was to let her go, because then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Davis kissed her back then they stood there for a minute, lost in their own love. Neither wanting the moment to end.  
  
~*~  
You know it's up to you,   
I think it's only fair,   
Pride can hurt you, too,   
Apologize to her   
Because she loves you   
And you know that can't be bad.   
Yes, she loves you   
And you know you should be glad.   
~*~  
  
Davis took his place again after their kiss.  
  
"Kari I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it seem as though I had lost you. But when TK said-" he stopped there seeing the expression on her face, he took it as a sign that she didn't want him to talk about TK. "I just wish you'd told me sooner. You know what, never mind, I'm just glad we can be together now."  
  
"Me too..."   
  
Anyone who was waiting for the bus on the other side of the street that day could tell you that the sight of those two young peoples kissing under the falling snow seemed to tell of a love that would last forever. And look in their eyes afterward made sure anyone who did see, knew that it would.  
  
~*~  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah   
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah   
And with a love like that   
You know you should be glad.   
~*~  



End file.
